The Call of Another
by Mudge517
Summary: It had been so long since Godzilla heard the voice of his own kind. He didn't expect it would be like...this. One shot inspired by the recent Shin Godzilla reveal.


It was a faint sound, a different one, but still familiar. It was unmistakable. The call of his own. A sound he hadn't heard in several millenia, as the humans would say. It was a sound that cut straight through to his heart, making it shake in anticipation. Oh how quickly he sprang from his home, his hidey hole in the bottom of the ocean. Faster than when he swam to confront the Eight Legs and her mate, faster than other time he had swam in recent memory. Not even food had brought him out so quickly, or the promise of a good fight. No, only that sound could evoke such a quick response from the King himself.

Oh yes, Godzilla knew the roar of his kind. The deep bellow, the trailing echo. He thought he was the last, that he would never hear such a sound ever again. Yet there it was, resounding from miles away, through the water into the depths that he had claimed for himself. He would never forget, for how could he? The memory of that sound was the only thing that kept the despair of loneliness at bay.

So off he went, fins cutting a deep swath through the water, each swing of his mighty tail throwing waves this way and that. His snout kept above the water, catching the familiar scent. He couldn't deny it now, the sound may have been a bit different but the scent...it was definitely his own. He latched on to it, practically biting down on the air. He couldn't lose it, not after this long. His pace quickened, he threw the weight of his own hips in with his tail, propelling him even faster through the water.

It was exciting. What was this one like? A male? Female? Could it be? Was there hope for his species after all? Like a pup, a child, he nearly bounced out of the water. A faint smile on his jagged, reptilian face. One would think he'd hatched yesterday, the way he was carrying on.

It wasn't long before he came to the shore of one of the humans' biggest territories. Filled to the very edge of the water with...what were they called, buildings? A city, yes, that was it. A city in ruins. Apparently the other had been busy. Godzilla may not have known what to call the humans' territory, but he knew what fire was. And it was fire that stretched from one corner of the city to the other, practically none of their structures were left. The humans themselves were in their toys, the rolling ones on the ground and the flying ones. He knew them well, they had shot at him many times in his mission on the other side of the world. They were quite annoying.

As Godzilla got his footing on the ground underwater, he rose up, water cascading down his broad shoulders. It seemed whatever battle had been going on came to an immediate halt. And finally he saw it, his goal.

His heart dropped. It was another, his kind. Yet something was...off. It was Godzilla, but not him.

Its skin was heavily scarred. His own may have been bumpy, even craggy in places, but this creature's looked deeply burnt. No hint of the color it might have been, instead it was pure black. Its fins were somewhat smoother than his own, yet their shape was warped. It stared at Godzilla with yellow, beady eyes. Eyes filled with hate. Hate for the world and everything in it. It bared its teeth at him. Long, sharp teeth, filling its gaping maw nearly to bursting.

And then it roared. The sound sent a cold shiver down Godzilla's spine. It was his own, yes. The call of his species. Yet...it wasn't. It was twisted, hollow. It had none of the pride, none of the majesty that came with the blood. It was pure rage, pure evil. But its words resonated with the monster King. He knew them well. This...thing, it issued a challenge. It knew what Godzilla was, it knew that they were family. It knew...that their meeting couldn't end peacefully.

Godzilla himself knew this. He knew as soon as he laid eyes on the monstrosity before him. He just didn't want to believe it. The first time in he didn't even know how long, he finally meets another of his kind. And it is this. This horrible creature. So with a furrowed brow, he hunched over, flexed his claws, and bellowed his own challenge.

He had been alone this long...he could manage another couple thousand years.

 **A/N: This is a one shot inspired by the reveal of Godzilla's design in _Godzilla Resurgence_ aka _Shin Gojira_. I immediately thought of it as a mirror image to his look and personality in the 2014 movie, so I went with that. I had thought about including the fight scene between the two, but I figured the uncertain ending lets people come up with their own, better fight. I'm a bit rusty with writing, so parts might have sounded awkward. Still, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
